


frosted kiss upon my lips

by czqy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Ball, Banter, Birthday, Fated Rivals, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, I guess it's not really a happy ending??, M/M, Oikawa is a fae, POV Alternating, Unreliable Narrator, Winter, and, and Kageyama is human, idk it just happened, ish maybe?, kinda stuff, oh but there's some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: Prince Kageyama’s winter kingdom holds a ball for his birthday. Amongst the many attendees is a gorgeous brunet, who stole the other guests’ attention as well as Kageyama’s own. Whenever he tries to approach the man though, he has a way of slipping out of grasp. Kageyama finally manages to catch up to him as he tries to leave, but is met with someone he never imagined.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	frosted kiss upon my lips

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> so I kind of took a lot of liberty with the whole 'fae' thing; took some things from this series I read ages ago, then kinda made a whole lot of other stuff up along the way. hopefully it's not.. horrible?
> 
> also just wanted to shoutout to my friend who gave me this idea in the first place when I asked for some kind of oikage + winter prompt! I did have a lot of fun with this and tried some new things (with this new pairing hehe) so I hope you guys enjoy it too!
> 
> on that note, this is completely unedited because it's bordering on 6am and I haven't slept so I'm sorry in advance for inevitable typos and errors but hopefully it's bearable until I am hopefully less sleep deprived and can actually read through it? 
> 
> can you tell I'm very tired fdjhfkjs HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> eta: this has now been edited! I also added a few minor things, but it doesn't change anything if you've already read it.

As the sun sets on the Winter Solstice, on the twenty-second day of the month of December, half the world prepares to settle in for the longest night.

However, for one kingdom covered in layers of snow, past a forest of barren trees, the night has merely just begun.

See, it is the crown prince’s birthday today, and they’re throwing him a ball.

They say he is tall and handsome, with hair as black as the winter night, and eyes a stunning royal blue.

They say the ball is not just that, but an opportunity for the prince to meet potential suitors.

They say if you’re lucky, if you catch the prince’s gaze, he may ask you for a dance.

They say men and women from all over are coming for a chance to court the young man.

Oikawa Tooru knows not to believe a word he hears.

So he decides to find out if the rumours are true himself.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio cannot think of a worse way to celebrate his birthday.

The previous years’ had been fun; he had dinners with family, convinced his parents to let him spend it with the few friends he had, and one time, snuck out the night before and spent the whole day traversing the common land on his own.

He was reprimanded for the last one within an inch of his life, and he wholly blames that one event for why he has barely interacted with the outside world since.

Except, for some reason, his parents have decided to lift the ban now. By hosting a ball. Inviting strangers into their home and expecting Kageyama to interact with _every one_ of them. He cannot understand why.

(‘Because you’re of age. And… I’m not getting any younger, Tobio,’ his mother had said once she could no longer stand his protesting and complaining. Kageyama shut up immediately, and proposed a deal to go along with everything so long as she never mentioned that again. His mother gave him a gentle smile, and agreed.)

Kageyama remains at the top of the last set of stairs after the embarrassing ordeal of having to walk down the whole flight while everyone watched as his ‘grand entrance’. He knows no one will dare approach him this way, and surely looking counts as interaction. Besides, he imagines himself telling his parents later, this gives him a vantage point to see more of the guests. Everyone gets a fair chance this way.

(He wonders whether his parents will buy it.)

As the last people arrive, a bright orange furball pops up beside him. 

Shouyou is dressed in the server’s outfit. How he obtained it, Kageyama has no idea. He doesn’t know why he’s here either.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Bullshit,” Kageyama whispers, “you just think something funny’s gonna happen and you want to witness it.”

When Shouyou smiles, he radiates like the sun. It’s very blinding, and Kageyama believes this is how he’s able to weasel his way into any situation he should definitely not be in.

“You’re exactly right. I can’t wait to watch you embarrass yourself.”

Kageyama contemplates whether he could push Shouyou down the stairs and call it an accident. While he’s still deliberating this, he hears a chorus of gasps and instinctively turns his head towards the source.

* * *

Oikawa walks into the ballroom and in an instant, all eyes are on him.

He’s not exactly sure why. He doesn’t know whether to attribute the attention to the silver around his eyes, or the jewel on his forehead, or his simple yet elegant aqua-grey outfit. Aside from the accents on his face, and even then, his appearance is by no means the most extravagant. And yet…

Oikawa grins.

He looks good, and he knows it. He _thrives_ in it, and the fact he’s getting this kind of attention from _humans_ … It’s a huge boost to his ego. He thinks he’ll have trouble staying away after this night, if this is how he’ll be regarded everywhere he goes.

To be the centre of attention is not his purpose tonight, however, so he scans the crowd to find the one who is.

It doesn’t take him long—the prince stands out in his regalia atop the golden steps. A red cloak lined in white is draped around his shoulders, and… is that a crown sitting on his head? How cute.

Oikawa can’t say whether the descriptions he’s heard are true or not, because right now, with his eyes a little wide, and an expression of—dare Oikawa use this word—desire on his face, the prince resembles a little fawn. The kind Oikawa’s people probably scare for fun, but he has no intention of frightening the young royal.

He just wants to look a little, see what he’s like.

When the shrimp next to the prince starts talking to him, Oikawa takes it as his cue to blend in. Everyone may have seen him already, but that doesn’t mean he can’t also disappear.

* * *

“It’s happening…”

Kageyama’s brain isn’t functioning well enough to comprehend what Shouyou is saying.

“Embarrassing-yama is about to make an appearance!”

Kageyama tears his gaze away from the newcomer to glare at Shouyou. Without caring for the consequences, he shoves Shouyou’s shoulder.

Ever light on his feet, the teen glides down the steps. Once he’s at the bottom, he turns around and pokes his tongue out at Kageyama.

“I should have you executed for treason.”

“For what? ‘Hinata Shouyou, sentenced to death because the prince fell in love.’”

“I’m not— Just go, dumbass!”

Shouyou laughs at him and starts to walk away.

Always wanting to have the last say, however, Kageyama can’t resist taking one final jab at his best friend.

“You’re not allowed to eat the food, by the way!”

Shouyou stumbles in his steps and Kageyama smirks.

He then remembers the more important matter at hand, but when he returns his gaze to the place he last spotted the newest arrival, the man is gone.

Honestly, Kageyama doesn’t know why he’s so captivated.

The man is definitely attractive, with voluminous hair the colour of chocolate (the rich, expensive kind Shouyou likes so much) and a sturdy yet slim figure, which Kageyama could see so clearly through his clothes. But, Kageyama is no stranger to good-looking people. And with the position and status he holds, he knows better than to be caught up by just a pretty face. What lays underneath matters too, and for him, more than most.

Maybe it’s the makeup.

Whilst it’s not common, some men do wear makeup, but never like this.

Never anything that makes it so obvious they’re trying to enhance their features, never with something that’s so _sparkly_ , and never, never have they looked this good.

If there’s one person Kageyama actually talks to tonight, aside from Shouyou—but he doesn’t count, it’s going to be this man.

Kageyama just has to find him first.

* * *

Oikawa is bored.

When he heard ‘birthday party’, he expected something… livelier. He wanted to see actual dancing—not this slow, step around each other kind of thing; he wanted to taste lavish dishes, not foods the size of his thumb which he can devour in one bite. He wanted to meet the prince and maybe strike up a conversation; flirt a little then leave all mysterious, making him wonder who he was and look out for him for the rest of his days.

Instead, he’s contemplating leaving early because there’s more activity in the weather outside than in here.

The only saving grace is that the mandarin—the one who was next to the prince earlier—keeps bumping into people because they don’t see him, and then he has to apologise profusely for not paying more attention and getting out of their way.

Speaking of fruit… They don’t have any here!

At least ones that aren’t chopped up or dipped in juices or dried for preservation purposes. Oikawa had gone to the fruit table and found a bowl of bright red cherries, wondering what made them so translucent and shiny. He plucked one excitedly, because it reminded him of the fruits they had at home, but when he bit into it he had to resist the urge not to spit it right out.

He hid behind a column when he forced himself to swallow it, because he’s not about to look ungraceful in public. And there was no way he could maintain any semblance of normalcy when eating that… _thing_.

It was disgusting. It was atrocious.

Oikawa grabs a handful to gift his friends.

Then, he wanders around some more, sneaks a foot under a few dresses and trips some ladies up, and procures some shiny objects to his liking.

Once he’s sure no one’s keeping track of him, he finds a nondescript door between two large looming windows, and heads out.

* * *

Locating the stranger is a lot harder than Kageyama imagined.

Lucky for him, he’s not one to back down from a difficult challenge. In fact, he revels in them; in the initial frustration, then the satisfaction once he’s overcome it.

 _Un_ luckily for him, Kageyama is currently stuck in the frustrated stage.

And boy, is he getting angry.

He thought spotting the man would be easy, since he’s one of the few attendees without a headpiece. Instead, Kageyama is having to try and look over all the tiaras and hats and other accessories obstructing his view. When he thinks he’s finally found him, he simply blinks, and then he’s looking at some shiny object. Or someone’s head that’s too many shades dark.

Eventually, he decides to change tactics, and for the first time that night, steps foot on the ballroom floor.

All at once, people start flocking towards him, asking questions and giving him compliments and this is _exactly_ why Kageyama didn’t want to leave his station.

Escaping the crowd is a feat in its own, and Kageyama’s just glad he’s achieved something tonight.

He stands up on the tips of his toes to try and get a better view around him, to try and spot someone who _isn’t_ attempting to approach him, when he finds Shouyou instead.

Kageyama wants to glower, because can he not be a goddamned _beacon_ for once, lords, except once the initial fury subsides he realises Shouyou’s sneakily trying to point out something.

He follows the hint, and not far from where Shouyou’s standing at one of the food tables, his eyes land on a broad back and a narrow waist.

The person’s head is down, but Kageyama knows it’s the one he’s looking for.

No one else is dressed that lightly, and Kageyama doesn’t think he’s ever seen that colour on clothes. If ever.

Kageyama immediately gives chase, skilfully weaving around so many people he thinks he may have just created a new dance.

When he makes it through to the other end, leaping over some barrier which separates the servers’ area from the rest (did the man trespass?), he—once again—comes up empty handed.

At this point, he shouldn’t be surprised, but seriously, how is he getting away?

Kageyama turns to Shouyou because he had a side-on view, surely he would’ve seen something, but he looks just as confused as Kageyama feels, shrugging his shoulders sympathetically.

Sighing, Kageyama heads back to where all the guests are gathered behind the barrier, and takes a moment to relish in this peace before stepping over it.

He’s decided to properly interact with the guests. Since he won’t be able to with the only one who’s caught his interest, he may as well just satisfy his parents now. He’ll have a few conversations, maybe trudge through some dances, and that’ll be it. The job done.

Everyone watches him, waiting, and he’s just about to lift his leg when he hears it.

A distinctive tinkle—one he is only able to catch due to the current quiet.

Kageyama’s incredibly familiar with the sound, which is why he hones in on the door which has just closed, because he’s used it to sneak outside on many an occasion. 

There’s only one problem though. He can’t possibly get away with everyone’s eyes still on him. He’ll need a distraction, and a good one.

In the corner of his eye, he sees orange.

“Hello, honoured guests. I am incredibly thankful to have you all here tonight. I look forward to conversing with each of you, but there’s someone I would like to introduce you to first.”

Kageyama gestures toward Shouyou with an open arm, and he can see boy’s eyes widen in shock, before he schools his expression and politely bows.

“My closest friend, Hinata Shouyou.” And then all in one breath, he says, “He can jump really high like he has wings and he soars check it out!”

And on cue, Shouyou leaps into the air.

Awed gasps and exclamations follow, and whilst everyone is focused on his flying friend, Kageyama sneaks away.

Tomorrow, he’s going to put in an order for the most chocolate he can possibly get.

* * *

When Oikawa steps into the cold, he tips his head back and welcomes it, removes his outer layer of clothing to let more of it in.

The chilly air bites at his skin, and he can feel his guise start to slip.

His arms are already covered in frost—hands now a baby blue, and the ice continues to crawl up his neck. It has traversed half of his left cheek when he hears the crunch of footsteps behind him.

Yikes.

He quickly tries to get his human appearance back, but it’s too late.

It’s too cold out here, he couldn’t stop himself from transforming even if he tried. And he has.

Besides. Whoever’s come after him has already gotten close. Their footsteps stopped a few curses ago.

Oikawa quickly comes up with a plan. It’s one he uses quite often, actually.

He’ll make up some extravagant story, convince the person they’ve had too much to drink—although he doesn’t think he saw anything of the kind inside—and then he’ll act a bit odd so they end up thinking they imagined the whole thing.

If all goes well, Oikawa won’t even have to hurt them.

Much.

He spins on his heels, mouth open, ready to spin a yarn, and then he sees who it is.

“Prince Kageyama Tobio.”

“And you are?”

His voice surprises Oikawa.

It’s not gruff or harsh, or even loud, yet it commands respect and obedience. If Oikawa were a lesser man, he would’ve replied truthfully within a beat.

But he’s not.

Right now, he could probably freeze the prince with the touch of a fingertip.

Still, though, he _did_ tell himself he wouldn’t harm the royal.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun.

Oikawa puts a hand to his hip and juts it out, tilts his chin up slightly and introduces himself.

“Oikawa Tooru.”

* * *

The man—if Kageyama can even call him that now—is one of _them_.

Of course.

The allure, the getting away, the fact no one seemed to be able to get a hold of him after his entrance.

What could he have been, if not a fae?

Kageyama just couldn’t think it.

If it weren’t for the snow-white hair, or the thin layer of frost covering half his face, Kageyama still wouldn’t believe it.

There was one thing though. The fae’s eyes, they are the same warm colour as his hair had been. He hadn’t noticed them before, but since they’re so close now…

“Are your eyes going to change too?”

Kageyama clamps his mouth shut as soon as the words leave them. He can’t believe he had been so careless.

He’d heard the stories, the warnings to never give _them_ your name; to never ask questions; to never speak. There were so many of them, but the main lesson was to _never interact_.

And this wasn’t just _any_ fae. This was Oikawa Tooru. The king.

One of the youngest ever. He gained his power by helping others achieve theirs. He had a knack for being able to draw out their skill when they didn’t even know what it was.

At least, that’s how the rumours went.

Of course, when Shouyou heard them, he nearly pounded Kageyama’s door down, and when he was let in, pranced around the room declaring they would be the ones to defeat ‘The Grand King!’

“No.”

“What?”

“We can’t all be perfect.”

So… Was it a power? Could it be nurtured? Honed? How strong was he already, if he looked like this? When the time came, would Kageyama and his kingdom actually be able to defeat Oikawa Tooru and his?

(Why did he suddenly not want to?)

And finally, was he implying…

“I’m not—”

“I wasn’t suggesting you were.”

He sounds curt now, and Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s done wrong.

At that moment, a gust of cold wind blows past, and Kageyama hugs the cloak closer to him in an attempt to chase any kind of warmth.

Oikawa Tooru, on the other hand, who looks to be wearing one single, thin layer, doesn’t even flinch.

* * *

Their standoff doesn’t last very long.

The crown prince is trying to perform a one-man huddle, and Oikawa idly wonders whether he could somehow enter hibernation at this rate.

It’s not like he’s keeping the guy here.

Oikawa introduced himself, they had a conversation. Surely that sufficed.

There was no reason for him to stay out in the cold.

And yet, he doesn’t move—aside from shiver.

That’s fine. Oikawa will move.

He’s going to leave. 

He would’ve left sooner if he had known the first thing Tobio-chan would say to him would dig at his deepest insecurities.

Where did he leave his crown?

Oikawa walks around, trying to find the tree he left it against, but they all look the same.

Someone follows him. He doesn’t acknowledge them.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you looking for something?”

“Do you want me to help?”

“Were you born with this ability?”

That question makes Oikawa pause.

He was.

But not enough of it.

“Will you—”

Oikawa forces himself to block him out.

He wonders what would happen if he committed regicide. Would it even count, since Tobio-chan is just a prince?

He spots a more familiar looking skinny tree and walks toward it. He peeks around the ground near it, and finds the glinting object he’s searching for.

* * *

“Why did you come to the ball?”

This one has been digging at Kageyama’s mind. Was he performing reconnaissance? Should he be going back to warn his parents?

The fae king picks up something from the ground and dusts it off, although Kageyama didn’t think it needed any dusting. He then places it atop his head and faces Kageyama.

“I wanted to see how the humans did things.”

Oikawa Tooru’s crown is very confusing.

Kageyama can’t tell what it’s meant to be. He thought it might be thorns, but the lines are too thick, and there are no spikes. It seems more like one band with multiple extended edges tapered to rounded tips. Maybe a snowflake twisted into a circle? He really doesn’t know.

He isn’t sure what material it’s made of either. One moment it seems silver-grey, and the next it looks to have a tint of blue. Was it made of ice or metal or some material unknown to the human world?

The details don’t matter though. It doesn’t matter how much Kageyama can’t make sense of it, because the king looks very good wearing it.

And so, his next question comes out somewhat out of breath and small—because he suddenly feels like a novice (which really, he is), “What did you think?”

“It was boring. Nothing like what we do. But… I did like something.”

“Is— Do— What do I call you?”

“Oh? You can call me King Tooru, if you’d like. Names aren’t as highly valued for us.”

Kageyama _would_ like, but he likes the blush it brings to his cheeks much less. He knows the implications of it, even if they’re not the same for the fae.

But _gods_ , he wants.

* * *

“Are you done with the questions now, Tobio-chan?”

Oikawa would like to leave.

(He’s aware there’s nothing stopping him, but he should still be polite, right?)

When the prince suddenly goes a _brilliant_ red, Oikawa decides to postpone his departure for the moment.

This is starting to become fun.

Maybe he will have a good time after all.

* * *

Kageyama is blushing even more furiously than before. He can’t believe the king just— That’s—

His _mother_ used to call him that and his nanny and the old maids and—

He is a _prince_ he should not be letting a nobody call him that!

(But he’s not no one. He’s a _king_. And kings rank higher than princes. But they’re at his home, _his_ court. Surely he wouldn’t be punished if he spoke up against him?)

“You can’t call me that!”

* * *

“Why not? You get to call me Tooru, I only thought it was fair.”

Oikawa brings up his first name to see that reaction from the prince again, and when he hears the other’s breath catch, his mouth twists into a sinister grin.

“I haven’t called you anything!”

And his protests are so useless, so cute.

“Oh?” He feigns innocence, “My bad.” After a pause, “My people don’t call me that by the way.”

“What?”

“Tooru. They use Oikawa. I was just messing with you. See if I could _fluster_ you.”

Oikawa steps towards Tobio-chan, and relishes in the fact he comes out taller. If he strains a bit, uses his ability to give him some more height, the prince has to look up at him.

* * *

“Happy birthday, my prince.”

The king’s voice is strangely soft, and Kageyama feels himself wanting to move closer to better hear it.

If he did though, he’d practically walk into him.

“Are you leaving?”

Strangely, his own voice sounds gentle.

“Well I can’t stay. And you have a party to get back to. Not that it’s really a party.”

“It’s not. It’s a ball.”

Kageyama is gazing into Oikawa’s brown eyes. He thinks he likes that they don’t change. They make him seem… human. The tips of his long lashes, however, are white. As if they’ve been dipped in paint.

“Yeah. Boring.”

“I get to ask for something, don’t I?”

“Huh?”

Oikawa’s eyes flit up to meet his. He seems to have been distracted by something.

It fills Kageyama with confidence.

“It’s my birthday. Shouldn’t I get to ask for something?”

“Wrong holiday.”

Oikawa is looking at his lips again.

“Did you get me a gift?”

“Uh, no. I didn’t read that on the invitation I nabbed.”

“So you owe me.”

When Oikawa makes eye contact with Kageyama again, there’s something playful in his expression.

“My my, I hope you don’t play these kinds of tricks on those guests of yours. Along with you deserting them, I wouldn’t be surprised if they start speaking ill of you.”

Kageyama’s heart instantly sinks.

He almost forgot, all the people inside waiting for him. Or have they all left?

And Shouyou, helping him distract them so he could run out and—

What?

What is he achieving by being out here?

With the king of the _fae_?

And his parents…

He can’t risk ruining their reputation.

He had to get back, he has to go back _now_ and apologise and—

All he feels is cold.

The sensation is concentrated at his lips, the rest of his body already having gone numb from it.

It’s refreshing, in a way. It pulls him from his thoughts and he relaxes, opens his mouth and—

Warmth envelops him.

Kageyama feels like he hasn’t experienced heat like this in so long, and he has certainly _never_ felt his heart squeeze like this, and Oikawa’s lips are still so cold but his _tongue_ — How—

When Oikawa pulls away, there’s a moment where they seem to be stuck together and won’t come apart. Kageyama doesn’t know if it’s because there was actually frost on them or if he was subconsciously chasing the king’s lips.

He wants to say something, but what can he say?

He feels lost and confused and is this why they were told all those stories from when they were young?

So they would know that the fae are dangerous and to stay away?

Why hadn’t he heeded the messages?

Because now, when he returns to the ball, alone, he’s only going to be thinking of one person.

Because when his parents ask how it was, and he says it was alright, but no one really caught his eye, he’d be lying.

Because Oikawa Tooru is walking away, and he can’t do anything about it, but he wishes he could.

* * *

When Oikawa Tooru returns to his kingdom covered in ice, where it permanently snows, the clock has already completed its twenty-four-hour cycle.

The Winter Solstice is over.

And yet, Oikawa is still thinking about it.

Thinking about those doe eyes, the curious tone of voice.

Thinking about the way he’d come after Oikawa, following where he went.

Thinking about his resentment, of how hard he had to work for all this when the prince had it handed to him on a gold platter.

Thinking about how pliant his lips had been, how the warmth of his mouth made Oikawa dislike the cold for a moment.

Oikawa sits back on his throne and sighs, rubs a hand over his tired face.

He has a war to plan for; he has no time for inane excursions, shouldn’t be ‘investigating’ pointless rumours.

Regardless of how he craves for more.

**Author's Note:**

> :))
> 
> I swear I didn't intend to end it this way but as my tag said it just.. happened.
> 
> but anyways ty for reading!! and ty for celebrating kags' birthday with me like this C:  
> feel free to let me know what you liked and such!!
> 
> (also, kinda self promo, I'm hoping to write an oikage national team au that follows the actual olympics next year! no guarantees, but I will definitely try, so keep a lookout if you're interested!)
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://kaheyama.tumblr.com/) ; [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_)  
> (I currently don't have access to these, so feel free to share this fic or whatnot on your own terms)


End file.
